


A failed success

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Infected Characters, Infected Kouda Kouji, Infected Midoriya Izuku, Infected Mineta Minoru, Infected Uraraka Ochako, M/M, Multi, this turned from a cute little one-shot to a planned multiple chapters story...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Some students from Class 1-A suddenly catch a weird disease.From then on, more strange events begin to take place.





	A failed success

_Day 1, Morning_

 

The moment Aizawa heard his alarm clock, he knew that something was not right.

 

It was especially made clear when someone knocked on his door rapidly without a break with a few voices screaming “Aizawa-sensei! Sensei, please open the door!“

 

Annoyed, he opened the door, “What?“ he said, but upon seeing the faces of his students Sero, Ashido and Kaminari in front of his door, he knew something was up. Something had happened. “What happened?“

 

“It's... hard to explain, you would need to see it for yourself,“ Ashido said, more skittery then normal and saying that didn't worry Aizawa would be a lie.

 

Aizawa told them to show him the way, what they immediately did. Ashido looked never this nervous, something major must've happened.

 

They led him in the common room and Aizawa immediately noticed what was up – even if he didn't really understand why it was like this.

 

First, Bakugou was angry. The source? A grinning Midoriya standing in front of him, seemingly provoking Bakugou, but everytime Bakugou wanted to attack him, he laughed and avoided the attack, saying that “Oh come, was that all the famous Bakugou Katsuki got?“

 

Second, Kirishima stood beside both them, looking like he wanted to stop the argument but at the same time wanted to cry.

 

Third, when Yaoyorozu approached Mineta, he ran to the other side of the room with his face twisted in disgust.

 

Fourth, Uraraka was laughing her ass off while watching Bakugou and Midoriya 'fight'.

 

And last but not least, there was an unknown girl in the common room. Wait what?

 

“Aizawa-sensei!“ the girl with the long black hair screamed upon seeing him and ran over to him. What?

 

“Do I know you?“ Aizawa asked dumbfounded and the girl looked at him in confusion, before she seemed to realize what was going on and laughed embarrassed. “It's me, Hagakure?“

 

 _What_?

 

“Okay, so, Aizawa-sensei, the situation is, like you can see for yourself, complicated. We all wanted to eat together but then we could see Hagakure and then the others started acting weird and yes, it's complicated... We don't know how it happened...“

 

“Ohhh, Shou-chan, don't be like that~“ Midoriya whispered into Todoroki's ear, who shuddered in return.

 

“Hey, listen to me when I'm speaking with you!“ Bakugou screamed in the background. “And stop molesting half'n'half, you creep!“

 

Midoriya smirked at that. “Oh, could it be that you're jealous, Kacchan?“

 

“Jealous?! In your fucking dreams!“

 

“Maybe I do dream of you, who knows~“ Midoriya said and then turned to Todoroki again, “So, now that that's... over...“

 

Midoriya collapsed, but before he could hit the ground, Todoroki caught him. “Midoriya!“ he shouted, what got everyone's attention. “He's burning up!“

 

“Sensei, Mineta has a fever too!“ Yaoyorozu – who finally succeeded in approaching – exclaimed and held the unconscious boy in his arms.

 

“Todoroki, use your quirk or some shit!“ Bakugou shouted, making his way over to Todoroki and the unconscious Midoriya again.

 

“U-Um... I-I think I– uh, m-might have a fever t-too...“ Kirishima said while sitting down on one of the chairs.

 

“Don't be such a child! Such a little fever is nothing!“ Uraraka said as she walked over Kirishima – wobbly on her legs – and smacked him on the head. Kirishima started to cry.

 

“Sensei, what should we do?!“ Ashido said, looking at Aizawa in panic.

 

Meanwhile, Todoroki used his quirk to make his body colder – although his fire side being hotter than his other side regardless of the activation of his quirk. Midoriya snuggled into Todoroki's hold and giggled. “Shou-chan, you're so cooooool~“

 

That was followed by silence on Todoroki and Bakugou's part.

 

“Iida, get Recovery Girl,“ Aizawa said as he turned around to face the behind him standing Iida, before he turned around after said boy nodded and went to get her. “Everyone else, put the ill students on the couch.“

 

A few students weren't there, what was probably a good thing because they still didn't know if it was contagious or not. Shouji and Ojiro went to visit their parents over the holidays. They didn't live close by so they wouldn't get back for a while. Jirou went on holidays with her parents too. Satou went to the US for a baking contest. Aoyama was... somewhere and Asui went to visit her parents and siblings too. Tokoyami would return the day after tomorrow. Hagakure came back sometime the day before yesterday night, so that was probably a bad decision on her part.

 

Wait where was Kouda?

 

As Aizawa looked around, he saw him sitting in a corner of the room, shaking badly.

 

Immediately, Aizawa went over to him to look if he had it too.

 

What seemed to be the case by the constant panicked blabbering that came out of Kouda's mouth. “Someone please help me oh my god I don't know what's happening I feel hot and cold and I somehow can't stop talking, what should I do, it starts to hurt, I have a headache and everything hurts, my throat oh my god I'm talking too much what if I–“

 

“Kouda, can you stand up?“ Aizawa asked softly, knowing that Kouda was one of the more sensitive students.

 

Kouda squeaked and turned around, eyes widened in shock. “Sensei please help me I don't know what's wrong, what should I do, the animals ran away, I'm lonely they never left what's wrong Idon'tknowwhattodohelpme–“

 

This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

Recovery came, told them that it was probably a quirk that gave them a fever and this personality change and that they should rest. (They had reason to believe that their quirks were disabled, including Hagakure's invisibility mutant quirk, what was a huge thing on its own because never was anyone ever able to disable a mutant type quirk without operation and even then, not everything could be reversed.) They simply had to wait it out.

 

Recovery Girl had also asked if they knew if the ill students came in contact with anyone outside of school recently. If they had visitors or something like that.

 

No, all of them were out (the last time) like a week ago or so because Midoriya wanted to catch up with the newest heroes, Uraraka had grown interested into that too and assisted Midoriya, Mineta did... whatever Mineta did in his room, Kirishima trained and Hagakure stayed in her room as well as Kouda, who played with his animals.

 

(In the meantime, they looked all over the place for a civilian/villain with such a quirk.)

 

The common room was changed into a room for the ill students.

 

The others were advised to stay in their rooms or better, don't stay in the building at all.

 

A few students stayed to looked over the others though.

 

Bakugou for Kirishima (they put Kirishima and Midoriya on futons on different sides of the room so that, first, Midoriya wouldn't be able to harass Kirishima and second, Bakugou and Midoriya's personalities wouldn't clash again), Todoroki for Midoriya, Mineta was left alone because he wouldn't go near _anyone_ willingly (and was put on another futon on another end of the room) and Yaoyorozu attended to Hagakure and Uraraka (while also secretly looking over Mineta). Hagakure and Uraraka were making themselves comfortable on the couch. They decided that it would be best that Kouda would stay in his room together with another student (namely Sero or Kaminari because of their love to talk) so that he wouldn't disturb the others, as cruel as that sounded.

 

Because they didn't know if it was contagious or not, they couldn't just force their students to look over them, but to all the teachers' surprise, they were okay with the risk of catching that weird disease as well.

 

The teachers would've done it, but first, many heroes had something to do or weren't there, and second, the students basically _insisted_ to do it.

 

Recovery Girl was literally the only one allowed in there, along with Aizawa and even _All Might_ wasn't allowed in there. Well, Aizawa could see where they were coming from. (They probably wanted to spare him from the sight of this Midoriya too.)

 

“Shou-chan, come down to cuddle~“ Midoriya whined, coughing directly afterwards.

 

“No Midoriya, I won't.“ Todoroki said and looked over to Bakugou, who sat beside a sweating and sleeping(?) Kirishima. “Is everything okay with you guys?“ he asked the other two caretakers in the room.

 

“Oh my god, Todoroki-kun is concerned about us!“ Uraraka taunted, “You naughty boy, aren't you Deku's boy toy? How dare you betray him!“

 

“Uraraka-san! That is rude!“ Yaoyorozu scolded and Uraraka pouted, turning to Hagakure again, who looked definitely better than everyone else in the room. (If you had to vote, Hagakure was the one who was feeling better than the others without her fever [although being held there because her quirk was still erased], then Mineta and Uraraka, after that following Midoriya and then lastly Kirishima. Kouda was somewhere in the middle.)

 

This was going to be a long day or possibly days.

 

–

 

_Day 1, ???_

 

“ _And, is it working?_ “ a voice excitedly asked on the other side of the line.

 

“It looked like it worked,“ the person that called the other said, “Not all of them were, obviously, but a few were, so that's good, right?“

 

“ _Oh my god this is so exciting! This experiment wasn't a complete fail! Well, ideally everyone should've been infected but ya can't have everything, am I right? I don't think anyone will be infected anymore if they haven't already, though, so I need to newly adjust it~! At least I know now that I'm going into the right direction! Well, I already knew it when I made_ you _, but ahhh, this is_ so _exciting!_ “

 

“Yeah,“ the person said and smiled, “You made me. You made me perfect.“

 

“ _Now, tell me more about it! What are their symptoms?!_ “

 

“So it's like this...“

 

* * *

 

 

_Day 1, Night_

 

“Momo-chaaaaaaaaan,“ Uraraka whined, “Bring me a glass of water!“

 

“There's literally one right in front of your face, Urabaka.“ Midoriya said and giggled, sitting down beside her.

 

“Urabaka? That's _so –_ uncreative Deku!“ Uraraka answered, giggling along with Midoriya.

 

“Midoriya, you need to lie down,“ Todoroki said and tugged at Midoriya's arm, who swiftly turned around.

 

“Oho~? Aren't we eager today? If you want to sleep with me, you just need to say so, baby~“

 

Bakugou made a puking sound in the background and Yaoyorozu blushed. “M-Midoriya-san–!“

 

“Do you guys want to join in? Fine be me! A foursome, it is~!“

 

“M-Midoriya!“ Todoroki half-shouted, eyes widening for a split second. He quickly turned around, coughing.

 

Midoriya still catched Todoroki's faint blush.

 

“We would just need to–“

 

“Midoriya-kun,“ Hagakure said in a soft voice, having stood up and walked behind Midoriya, putting her hands on his shoulders, making him look up at her. “That's enough.“

 

“E... nough? Hagakure-san, it's not enough, everybody needs to h–“ Midoriya said while staring into Hagakure's eyes.

 

“I understand. First though, rest.“ she said and quickly added, “You need to defeat that fever after all and you can't do that without your well-deserved energy, now can you?“

 

“You're right... I suppose...“ Midoriya answered and his eyes glazed over, his fever seemingly getting worse and making him dizzy.

 

“Todoroki-kun?“ Hagakure said as she turned around to Todoroki, “Could you carry him over to his futon? I doubt, you know, _I_ could carry him over right now, sooo...“

 

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, before Uraraka spoke up, “Wow, Tooru-chan! You really know how to handle men!“

 

Bakugou, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu shared a glance.

 

“Uhh, _guys_?“ Hagakure said, “There's like, someone lying on a couch that needs to be carried over to their futon!“

 

“Right...“ Todoroki just said, took Midoriya into his arms and put him into his makeshift bed.

 

“Hello children,“ Recovery Girl said, coming into the room, “How are you doing?“

 

“We're doing fine, they're the ones who're ill,“ Bakugou answered and rolled his eyes, looking down at the now-at-him-looking (although his eyes weren't fully opened) Kirishima. Bakugou wouldn't admit that that startled him, the look in Kirishima's eyes that he directed at him.

 

“I know that, but it could still be contagious, we don't know that yet.“ Recovery said as she sat down on the couch beside Uraraka.

 

“Hey, old lady, don'tcha want to like, take my blood?“ Uraraka asked with a chuckle and then turned her head to said 'old lady'.

 

“Uraraka-san–!“

 

“It's okay, Yaoyorozu.“

 

Recovery Girl's eyes widened, “Since when is she like this?“

 

“What do you–?“

 

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened as well. When _had_ she turned into this? She was fine a minute ago!

 

Her eyes were oddly swirly and drool was escaping from her mouth.

 

“Check the others!“ Recovery shouted, stood up and ran in the direction of the rooms.

 

“What's wrong?“ Todoroki asked and stood up from his sitting position abruptly.

 

“Check their eyes!“ Yaoyorozu shouted as well and ran over to (a upon her disgusted looking) Mineta, who looked just as Uraraka.

 

Bakugou had noticed that on Kirishima a few minutes ago. Did Uraraka have it too?

 

Unfortunately, Todoroki couldn't check Midoriya because he had his eyes closed, sleeping on his side and Todoroki wouldn't wake him. That would be cruel now that he had finally gone to sleep.

 

“Hagakure-san, how are you feeling?“ Yaoyorozu asked her while she came up to her and sighed relieved when her eyes showed no swirly eyes. She seemed like she was the most normal of the bunch.

 

“I'm feeling... okay...“ Hagakure said, voice suddenly getting quieter before shouting out loud, “But... we'll never be okay again, will we? We will die from this, won't we?! Everything's over! We'll die! It's so _hopeless_ –“

 

“Hagakure-san, calm down!“

 

“ _GO AWAY!_ “ Mineta screeched at nothing, “ _DON'T TOUCH ME! I DON'T WANNA GET TOUCHED! PLEASE! LET ME HAVE THIS!_ “

 

“What's wrong with Mineta–“

 

“Todoroki,“ Midoriya said, tugging at Todoroki's sleeve, “Please let me kill you.“

 

“Midoriya– what–“ Todoroki was terrified upon seeing Midoriya's eyes. They were nothing like the normal, kind or even flirty Midoriya from before. This one had gone _insane_.

 

“Please, Shouto, let me kill you, I will get despair out of killing my loved ones, won't I?“

 

“Midoriya– _snap out of it_ –“ With strength that no ill person should have, Midoriya pulled Todoroki onto the futon, doing it so that he was now hovering over him with one knee at either of his sides.

 

“ _MIDORIYA_!“

 

“Deku, get the fuck _off of him_!“ Bakugou screamed, running over to them, his palms sparking.

 

“But why Kacchan, I just want to kill Shou-chan... that's not wrong... is it... I just want despair... The sweet aroma of despair...“

 

“ _Despair_ –? What the _shit_ Deku?!“ Bakugou shouted, pulling Midoriya off of Todoroki, who instantly stood up again.

 

“Don't use your quirks on them, they don't know what they are doing!“ Recovery Girl shouted while she came running down the stairs. “I'm right back, just be careful that they don't go missing!“

 

And out of the door she went, probably running over to her office to get something.

 

“How's Kirishima-san?!“

 

“Shitty hair is fine, don't worry! He has the same fucking eyes but he isn't moving!“

 

“Kacchan, what are you doing~?!“

 

“Stay still, idiot!“

 

“But I want to–“

 

“ _Nobody cares!_ “

 

A while later, Recovery Girl came, giving the ill students a sedative.

 

“What's with Kouda-san?“ Yaoyorozu asked worried after they put everyone comfortably down on the couch/futons.

 

“Kouda is much like these guys are. Shouta is looking over him. I take it they were acting even weirder just now?“

 

“Yeah, they were, mind to tell us what was up with that?“ Bakugou spoke up, sounding annoyed.

 

Recovery Girl shook her head. “We don't know yet. There's noone registered with such a quirk.“

 

“So now what?! You'll let them run loose just like that?“

 

“We don't know that yet. We first need to wait it out and look if it has a time limit. I'll take their blood in a moment to look if it's maybe not a quirk too.“ she said, “But now, please tell me what exactly they said.“

 

“Okay...“

 

* * *

 

 

After that, Yaoyorozu, Bakugou, Todoroki and Kaminari were told to go to bed.

 

Although some of them rather reluctantly, they did just that.

 

“It doesn't seem to be contagious,“ Recovery Girl told Ectoplasm and Midnight, who took over her shift, with a sigh, “We don't know that for sure yet though.“

 

“So the only thing I need to look out for is them _maybe_ trying to kill me?“ Midnight said, looking at the unconscious students that she needed to attend to for the night. “Sure, why not.“

 

“Don't take it so lightly!“ Ectoplasm scolded her. “We're not sure what they're capable of!“

 

“Oh, _please_ ,“ she said and chuckled, “They're just _kids_!“

 

“You will eat your words one day,“ Aizawa said, getting himself a coffee so that he would survive the night with an unconscious Kouda in his room.

 

“Awww, Shouta, don't be like that!“

 

Aizawa merely sighed and went back to Kouda.

 

* * *

 

 

_Day 2, Morning_

 

“When're they going to wake up?“

 

“I don't know that.“

 

“Oh, so late already, we have the shift change now, come on, come on!“

 

“My first class starts in a few minutes!“

 

“Man, where're Thirteen and Present Mic when you need them?!“ Midnight said as she walked out of the house, Ectoplasm trailing behind her and seeing Present Mic and Thirteen running towards them. “Talk about being on time!“

 

“We are sorry,“ Thirteen said and they immediately went into the dormitories together with Present Mic.

 

“Okay, 'plasm, gotta go! Bye!“ Midnight said in a hurry and left.

 

* * *

 

 

_Day 2, Morning_

 

 **???** : come on, tell me already!

 

 **???** : helloooooooo

 

 **???** : are you ignoring me? :(

 

 **???** : No, no I'm not!

 

 **???** : I'm sorry for not answering, I was occupied!

 

 **???** : They're changing

 

 **???** : o m g

 

 **???** : i'm literally so excited

 

 **???** : you can't even imagine how excited i am

 

 **???** : i hope i can meet them soon!

 

 **???** : i mean, they're _my_ failed successes after all!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **???** : omg did i really say 'i hope' just now

 

 **???** : that's despairful

 

 **???** : fuck this vocabulary

 

 **???** : what are you supposed to say? 'i despair to see them'?

 

 **???** : that doesn't even make sense

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have things planned out but I don't know if I should continue it soooooo.... Comment if you want me to continue? 
> 
> (If you want me to continue, can you guess who these mysterious people are? :D [I think I made it pretty obvious... what do you think?])
> 
> (also this went from 0 to 100 real quick) 
> 
> (Also I had this lying around for a while now, so I decided to just finish the chapter and upload it.... welp)
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
